To survive ver2
by kiwilovedblueberry
Summary: One version of the story...
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is how it looked when i first wrote To survive in my notebook...**

Ch1: Begining.

Mario jumped on gombas like usally. It was a normal day in mushroom kingdom. Suddenly Nintendog came out of nowhere. He had a letter in his mouth. The dog dropped it at Marios feet. The plumber lowerd himself and took the letter. He stood up again and red it.

Letter: Olimar, Starfox and Sonics worlds have fallen. All smashers must hurry to the smash mansion A.s.p!

Link folded the letter again. Looked questionly at Zelda. The princess shook her head.

"I have no idea Link" she said. "We shall just go there and ask masterhand."

The hero nodded.

/!/

Sonic looked at the ground. He was the only survivern of his world. The proud Hedgehog had never ever missed the annoying Amy like this. But now she were gone forever. Falco and Wolf sat in a corner and mumbled. Mr Gaw had died during the attack. Olimar sat and played with the only pikmin left. Everyone was sad and scared. Just like Sonic himself. They all knew Tabuu were back. There was an allarm. A new world had fallen.

"The summit has fallen." A cool voice told them from the loudspeakers. The iceclimbers cuddled togheter. Nana had satopped sing.

/!/

Snake walked inside the massive building. He heard spread sniffles all over the mansion. Snake lit a ciggarett. An allarm was heard.

"Altea has fallen" The cool voice said. Marth fell to the ground Ike hugged him tightly, telling him it'll be allright. Snake shook his head.

"Can anyone tell me what's going on?" someone in green asked him. Snake had forgot his name.

"Tabuu's back greenhood." the solider said. Greenhoods eyes widned. Snake let out a low laugh.

"Well, we have to beat him" The hylian said, broading his eyes into Snakes. Snake blushed, blinked and nodded. When he looked up again the blond were gone and replaced with a woman with brown hair. She glared at him.

"What's up Zelda?" Snake asked.

"Try something funny with Link and I'll kill you" The princess said. Her eyes blazed for a moment.

"I'm not going to do something! I promise!"

Zelda walked away to one of the korridors. Snake looked up at the big screen that showed the room mates.

/!/

Master hand floated on the stage.

"Are everyone happy with their room mates?" He asked. The public was quiet. All smashers showed respect to each other. Everyone was afraid and didn't care about it. Suddenly everything went black. Peach started to scream. A blue, bald creature apeared. He took a hold of Olimar and ripped him into pieces.

"I'm going to kill all of you!" Tabuu shouted. The room shuddred. Tabuu dissapeared as fast as he came. The light was back.


	2. Brakedown

Lucas crawled in a corner of the room. It was night and his room mates: Bowser, Sonic and Pit were sound asleep. Lucas walked out in the korridor. It was pitch black outside. He heard sniffles from one of the windows. There Toon sat and cried. He kept mumbeling one meaning. 'We're going to die.'

"Toon? Are you okay?" Lucas wispred. Toons eyes widned. He opend the window.

"My version of hyrule has fallen. I have nothing left to live for..." Toon said helplessly. He stepped up. Jumped. Lucas puked. Tears falling free. He knelt to the ground. Everything was falling apart.

/!/

Luigi woke up early that morning. He looked over to Toons bed. It was empty. Dk was sleeping hard. Luigi woke him up. They glared at each other angrily.

"We have to inform you about a sucide that took place last night." a female cool voice said. "It was the big hero of ww hyrule. Toon. We wish you a good day!"

Luigi ran out of the room. He would never set a foot in a room were a dead person had his bed and clothes. He ran inside of his brothers room.

"Marioooo!" he shiriked. Mario looked up at him.

"It-a will be all-a-right bro" Mario said. Luigi shook like crazy.

"I don't wanna die..." Luigi wispred into his brothers chest. Lucario sat up from his bed.

"Stay strong. That's all we can do right now. Now I'm going to eat brakefast." the pokemon said. Luigi stopped his shaking for a while.

/!/

The cafeteria was a mess. Samus sat in the middle of the chaos. She were drinking tea elegantly. Everyone in the room talked about the young boy whom taken sucide this night. Peach and Zelda made their way to her. They took the seats beside the bounty huntress. Zelda was staring blank into the air. Her breaths was fast. Suddenly a green clad boy with pointy ears stod on one of the tables. He dramatically caght everyones attention. He cleared his troat.

"I know that this is a tough time but we can't just sit here and do nothing. While worlds are falling, galaxies are destroyed... We have to do something about Tabuu before he kills us all." He made a pause. "Who are helping me defeat him?"

The whole cafeteria said yes. The elf smiled and jumped down from the table. Samus was surprised that one person could make a whole room of gloomy people catch their courage by just speaking. The boy had hurried to their table and was sitting next to Zelda. Trying to calm the crying princess down.

"Zelda, it'll be allright! You're strong!" He said softly. The princess shook her head.

"He were like my son..." She cryed. He hugged her tighter. "Link, we'll all die!"

He shook his head.

"We'll survive!"

"you sound so sure."

"We will all die!" A low voice said. The owner of it smiled, showing his big white teeth. Link glared at him. Samus sighed at the drama. She bit her sandwich in boredoom.

"Escuse me but you're disturbing!" The hylian told the redhead.

"Oh, are you in distress hero?" The man laughed coolly. Link gave him the coldest glare Samus ever seen.

"No, you allready broke my fears..."

The man didn't look pleased with the answer. Samus let out a fake sneze. The man turned to her and slamed the tble til it broke. Then he walked away. Nobody breaks a table in front of Samus and comes away with it! This dude will suffer!

/!/

He watched Mario light a ciggarett. Ganondorf made his way to him. Bowser let out an evil laugh.

"Your foe is atleast cute!" He said.

"He's _not_ cute!" Ganondorf growled.

"Mine is smokeing over there!" Bowser said and nodded in Marios deriction.


End file.
